Valentine's Day (Who needs that)
by evil-catgirl
Summary: Peaches is single and bored on that day. (Anthropomorphic or zootopia-like story.)


This day was actually like every other. It is with and without partner nothing special. Of course you can make something of it. But it would be somehow not real to only force yourself to romanticism this day. Peaches was again singel for a time and she thought it was ok. It doesn't even bother her that her last relationship wasn't working out. He simply doesn't had the same views as her.

But that was already two months ago and now she should look forward. Stupid that only today no one has time for her. The girls were all having nice day with their partners.

And Louis? Yes, she got that he was going out with someone today. The first time. Almost a blind date. She only heard of Katie because this saw him yesterday. Because they are best friends, he could have said something. But the molehog was adult enough to know what he was doing. Even without her. And surely he would tell her everything in the next days. Or write it via message.

Even if she should stayed at home, she was going to this cafe on the edge of the city, where Louis meets his date. Actually, she doesn't want to play the stalker, but with her best friend came always the protector instinct up in moments like this. Not that she had to protect him from something, but some girls out there doesn't know what the molehog was for a nice guy. They all did not deserve him if they just left him, like the ex-girlfriend. This probably thought, just because she looked sweet, she could do anything. The joke went on her for leaving someone like Louis.

When she finally saw the prickly one, she shook her thoughts off. Why was he still sitting alone at the table? Shouldn't his date already be there? Did she just left him hanging here? Granted this cafe was a little expensive, but as she knew Louis, he would pay.

So she waited a while longer. And that was really difficult. Than first, he wasn't allowed to notice her, and secondly, other animals slowly started to whispering around her.

"Girl, would you like to sit down?" An elderly bear lady asked her because she leaned over an empty chair next to her. She did just so because she was hiding behind a sign, hoping it covered her enough.

"Oh, I really don't want to bother you."

"It's all right. Is that your boyfriend there? What has he done to you, that you make him wait?" Confused, Peaches looked back at the older lady. It was very rare that someone held Louis for her boyfriend. Or it doesn't always get to her, if she hangs out with the molehog. She remembered when they were both teenagers and somebody in the cinema thought they were a couple. They watched a romantic film only to laugh over it. That evening, she was a bit confused, than her best friend explained a bit too aggressively that there could never be more between them. Well, she liked her best friend and never felt the love, as with other boys, but still it hit her somewhere deep down. Later, she simply pretended not to have heard these words. In addition, also this stupid mistake came when she had a crush on Ethan. Of course she apologized to Louis. She still thought about it, even if it was years ago.

"Oh, he's just my best friend and.." She broke off, because she doesn't really have to explain her story to a stranger.

"Maybe you want something to eat. I would recommend the heavenly cake." Great. Now also a waiter came by, thought the peach-colored mammoth a little annoyed. But she quickly attracts attention with her size. This was normal, but today she doesn't really need it. She sighed and looked back again. Unfortunately, the molehog had suddenly disappeared.

"Ehm.. I take the place over there and look at the ice cream card first." Because it was warm and the way back also takes time. So she could at least eat something sweet and enjoy the view. Since the cafe was near by the water, you could hear waves rushing and smell the salty air. Maybe the afternoon wasn't quite wasted.

She chose a big sundae, which was actually meant for two, but she saw it only after the order was done. But it doesn't matter to her after a minute, when she thought about writing an message to Louis. She just wanted to know if he was okay, because she knew that it could hurt to get abandoned.

"So the place is this popular that someone takes your table after you went just two minutes away." A little startled, she turned her gaze away from the water.

"Oh, what a coincidence that we're meeting here." Only now did she get the idea that he went a few steps with his cell phone because of the reception.

"Said the girl, which has been watching me for half an hour." Caught, she looked back aside.

"It wasn't really like that. Katie told me about your blind date and I happened to be close by. So don't think I'm curious. But how about you tell your best friend such things here." She glanced over at him, but now he looked at the water.

"I didn't know for sure if there would be anything. I've written to her all the time, but we never met before and this was her idea. Maybe she saw me and just ran away again." How she despised such girls.

"Don't say it like you're so bad. Perhaps there just came something in between and if she really just left you hanging here, she doesn't deserve you." Then the waiter brought the ice cream.

"Looks like you're also expecting somebody else." He was about to jump from his chair, but she doesn't allow it.

"No. I don't know that today all sundae are meant for two."

"As if singles never leave the house on that day. It was probably a stupid idea of me to make an appointment on Valentine's Day. This just forces you into a romantic mood."

"Oh yes, I already feel the deep urge to look into your eyes and lose myself in them." Then she laughed a little. Louis immediately joined her.

"And don't forget the compliments. Your beauty makes everything else pale here."

"No, you're the attractive one of both of us, and that was the only reason I couldn't sit down with you sooner." They both laughed and joked around a little, until they noticed the ice began to melt.

"Oh honey, I should feed you." Louis grinned and grabbed his own spoon.

"Fun aside, maybe I should really look more seriously for a woman." A long pause arose and they ate the ice cream in peace. The mammoth looked at the water, then at the table and thought a little back and forth.

"Maybe you don't have to look anymore."


End file.
